Mother's warmth
by Hanji tho
Summary: Hana wasn't sure if his body ached from the position, or the lack of space, or the cold. It was so cold as if he was in the Antarctic freezing to death. That space was so and freaking small... Oh wait... Why the flying fuck he was laying down in the refrigerator in the middle of the summer. 2nd part for the story 'Frozen slumber'


He wasn't sure if his body ached from the position, or the lack of space, or the cold. It was so cold as if he was in the Antarctic freezing to death. That space was so and freaking small... Oh wait.

Forcing his eyes open the boy was confused as to why the flying fuck he was laying down in the refrigerator in the middle of the summer, although it was a creative way for cooling down. The last things he remembers were that he died (again) and met uncle Hao, who which sent him to a weird place. Asakura Hana was not amused by that. He was pissed. It was a miracle he haven't summoned his demon again.

Slowly opening the transparent door, he half sat, anyway his ass had seen better days. The numbness from the low temperature pissed him off for the first time in his short life he blessed the summer heat he's always complaining on.

* * *

"Hana?"

And there she was. In all of her glory and tiredness, Asakura Anna. Her skin was paler than usual, yet her nose was slightly red. Dark circles were obvious under her Amber eyes. Her long blonde hair was a mess... Unlike his own, which was more messy if that's even possible. Fresh new tears threaten to fall. He resembled her so much, like a 100% copy of her when she was 10 years old.

Almost every single free moment she had for herself she spent it by sitting on the wooden chair next to his sleeping figure. Waiting for him to wake up from his frozen slumber, allowing only to Yoh replace her when she couldn't stay awake anymore or when he was able to coax her to come and rest with him for a bit. In those cases she made sure to use Hao's, well, her's shikigamis as bodyguards. He have never been so happy to see a familiar face of his real family first thing waking up. He would be thankful even to see the face of his lazy dad right now.

"Mom? Ugh, my ass is numb."

Anna instantly rose from her seat, hugging him. He was back to her. Her baby boy she had to leave behind came back to her from the dead. The itako was so overwhelmed with emotions and exhaustion she broke down in silent tears in front of her only son, muttering words of apology to his ears only for everything that had and hadn't done to him, as well as with him. Not caring even the slightest of letting down her invisible walls.

He was back and only that matters to her.

Hana instinctively wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, as for the first time he felt so secured. A feeling he always longed for, however, it was also a bit embarrassing for him. He doesn't remember the last time his real mom held him in her arms protectively (although he did liked it a lot).

* * *

"M-Mom, I'm fine. I can get out on my own.", The young shaman kind of protested, still untangles his arms or tried to move away from her, but it seemed like Anna wasn't listening to him.

Carrying him out of the refrigerator she hadn't bothered to close it, supporting his weight with her hands, Hana in return wrapped his legs around her waist. His mother may by thin but she was damn strong, and despite the fact he somewhat felt embarrassed, he loved the attention she gave him. Only for him. Assuming his father is also around the house he would happily welcome him with his usual 'welcome home' kick... Well once he'll feel his ass and legs again. He was sure his dad won't even complain.

"Good morning, baby-love, mommy missed you so much..", Her voice was so tender, her voice was so soothing, the crook of her neck was quite comfortable for his dizzy head. His blond hair blends with hers. Her heartbeats rhythm was calming. Hana refused to fall asleep again. He wanted to stay awake more in his mother's warmth embrace. Hana was way too comfortable in his position.

* * *

Carrying him inside, Yoh nearly dropped this clean dishes. Seeing his wife carrying his child, his living breathing child made his entire life shining. As if God was kind enough to forgive him for leaving him only son behind under someone else care. Giving him another chance to restart, a fresh start. The young man was speechless from wave of emotions he felt. Tears already wet his cheeks.

Training could wait for a bit. For once they had a chance to be like a normal family, a chance they would not let pass by and miss. Tonight they know, and Hana knows, the right place for him to sleep, by their side. Hana refused to miss the opportunity of this warm feeling, this love they always had only for him. As the day passed he allowed them to spoil him, refusing to leave Anna's embrace even for pee.

"Welcome back home, Hana-chan."

"I'm home."

–––-–––

And Alumi.. The Patch itako mentally blessed her fiance for finally waking up. Perhaps now Anna is going to be less harsh on her with her training.


End file.
